User talk:Karakuripierrot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hello!projectfanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Believe! Morning Musume page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MiyaChiiFan (Talk) 07:46, September 22, 2012 Hello!Thanks for making so much wikia pages,you are awesome!:) Do you mind making one of your BMM members a second generation member of Shin Sedai,since Maya left. I plan on seeing more pages from you :) ~MiyaChiiFan~ ---- Okay,I chose Mandi (the members of Shin Sedai names have to have an M,plus it is a duo group :) ) lol XD. ---- That would be good then,because Shin Sedai sing alot of hard songs XD. I write my own songs,and I had to delete Shin Sedai's first single because it was too hard to write XD.Oh well~ It takes a while~ Then,The idea just comes to my head.Happy Jikan was my first idea ever.That is why I made this wikia :D And Okay :) Your welcome :D. I came up with Happy Jikan after JunJun and LinLin left. I was like,"if there was a chinese group for them to debut into....then maybe they would get more solo lines and would not have to leave!" ---- First,Happy Jikan was C7.It was made up of Haoi Daiyu,Wang Dao Ming,Wu Jiao,Ao Xiao,Zheng May Ai,Sun Fang and Zheng Mei.But then I thought,I cant put it on the original H!P wikia,so i made H!P fanon wikia.I put C7,but then,I was like,"What if C7 has more than seven members?I have to change the name.".So at first,I changed it to KappaTsuna,but that reminded me TOO much of Kappa Airi(LOL),so then I came up with Happy Jikan.After,I came up with all these members like former 6th generation(is now 7th gen) member Zeng Yun,1st generation member Jia,and all.I made all the original C7 members,along with Zeng Yun,sixth generation members.Then i came up with seventh.XD. Thats my story.Then I came up with groups like Up Beat Styles! and Take Three!/Take Two! ---- Wow!Thats great! And...Reana?Idk XD. Ao Xiao represents me in Happy Jikan What about a unit called "YUME''(dream)"? That seems like it would be a great unit. ---- http://helloprogirlyuno.blogspot.com/ http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/ Those are my song writing websites.If you want,I can help you make a song I do that sometimes too! Sure,why don't the members be Fukunaga Akemi,Goya Harumi and Azuma Sakiko XD. SHOOT! by Ro-Kyu-Bu? Kaeshite Knee Socks from Lucky Star? Idk XD Hey :D Oh that sucks. I thought of something I could make,but then i forgot D: You should make it a new unit! Wow XD. "B"?The only B names I can think of are Brea,Brianna and Brittnei XD. sorry if it bothers you that I am editing your aticles and such. i want SCORE! and DIY☆ to be related so that is why. '--------------------------------------''' Oh,is it okay if I made this a page?: ForunForun~Forerun for Run~/CHANCE!.Your ForunForun page is still up though! Okay just checking! Look what I made: http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2012/10/melodydiyscore-by-diy-and-score.html andhttp://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2012/10/forunforun-forerun-for-run.html MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:10, October 26, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Here: http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2012/10/forunforun-forerun-for-run.html http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2012/10/melodydiyscore-by-diy-and-score.html MiyaChiiFan (talk) 13:24, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it is okay :) MiyaChiiFan (talk) 20:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I have! they are so awesome~ MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Rise Up! They are a concert unit,and they also perform as backup dancers. The only hello!project groups they have not performed for is everysingle group,with the expection of the SATOYAMA movement groups,Buono!,Berryz Koubou,and Believe!Morning Musume. Yeah :) Muramoto never been a backup dancer so it is new for her :) I edited it for you already :). And cool :D. Maybe you should have Believe!Morning Musume release their own single? XD You should! It would be great.All it would need is a name :D. XD. I can't come up with catchy names,haha. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 14:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) XD. Anyways,are you upset about Tanaka Reina graduating in 2013? MiyaChiiFan (talk) 14:41, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Heck Yeah! I mean,as of now,she JUST grown on to me. Then,I hear that she is graduating! Sakura will be lead from her debut so...I am hoping for a Ikuta and Kanyon lead! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:32, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Me too >< She sounds HORRIFYING when she is autotuned. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Not Mandi DX. Yeah,maybe you either have to A:Add another Member or B:Let Tina take over for her. Is she graduating from the H!P fully? MiyaChiiFan (talk) 14:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure,you should make Sophia lead! I always think the leader should be lead,but then,it depends on how good their vocals are. Like Haoi Daiyu,for instance.She is not a lead singer of Happy Jikan because her high notes aren't that good. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 14:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ohh... So,who do you think has the second best vocals in BMM (I am guessing Reana has the best vocals :D)? Well,you DID say Karina's voice is okay.So give her a chance,and maybe help her practice the pronunciation. You know how Berryz Koubou has main vocals and sub vocals? I think your three main vocals should be Reana,Karina,and Sophia. And the sub vocals should be Kristen and Tina. Like for Chinami,Chinami is a good dancer and is very nice and funny and cute,but singing is just not her thing. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha~ Usually,when I make my own lyrics,for groups with former members,it is hard for me to either not add the former member,or not add their color XD. ------------------------------------- Yeah,I really do have a friend that is like Zeng Yun,but she had to move back to her town for medical reasons,but she came back the next year. I hope you and Mandi's friendship is like that.Mandi takes a break for a while,and comes back unexpectadely :). Oh,I chose The Power Of Song.You have to have power of the song to make it sound good! And yeah,a solo tour for Reana would be great! When is Lala having her own tour? MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------ Friends meet new friends. If Mandi wants to go to her,just remember you have the rest of the BMM,or maybe your OWN personal friends that you can go to. And,okay! Sure! That would be great. Lol,Trust me,making pages on this wikia is a pain in the butt XD. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a mixture of H!P Songs and other artists. H!P #Watashi No Mirai No Danna Sama #Shabondama #Tokkaiko Junjou #Dot Bikini #Mikan Fanon #Nagareboshi (http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2012/11/nagareboshi-by-airokku.html #MY DEAR (http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2012/10/my-dear-from-happy-jikan-concert-tour.html) Other #Umbrella #Stay Stay Stay #Better Than Revenge #Irreplaceable And Maybe it can be called H.P MIX Concert Tour ~Gambatte Ne~? MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You watched the C-ute live too?! It was great,but Saki sounded like she lost her voice. Im sorry,I forgot~. I think Maimai sounded fine...it was mean when they gave Chissa a 2 on the ranking scale thing. MariaChan (talk) 16:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Me either...I guess it was performance skills I guess? (Chissa does run out of breath when she performs).That makes sense because Nakky,Airi,and Maimi got all 5 bars and they are good performers.Mai got a 4 because she is improving. MariaChan (talk) 17:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I like wha you did to the wikia :). But...about the did you know? thing...Zheng May Ai and Zheng Mei of Happy Jikan are sisters. And the poll thing....Nakamura Ayame is another soloist :). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:32, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh,and Shin Sedai has an upcoming single,Futsuu Machi. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) http://sortofmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Beautiful-Chinese-Girls29.jpg <---- Here. BMM IS DISBANDING?!WHY?!IT WAS YOUR BEST CREATION YET,NOOOOOO!!! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 22:46, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Well,I know you are going through a rough time,I have been through that too. Look on the bright side.You still have the remains of BMM.If what Mandi is saying is getting you mad,walk away.It might make you upset because you know that you and Mandi used to (or are still) be friends.But if Mandi is really putting you through all that,you just really have to be the bigger person. Sometimes you have to think about who are your real friends and who aren't. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 22:40, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I think MariaChan deleted ~No Hesitation~ because it says 2012.Is it supposed to say 2013? MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:52, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry,I still write 2012 on most of my school work. Sure! I'll either put it as one of the B side's to Happy Jikan's 40th single (8th generation debut single),or add it on the Happy Jikan's cover album. Speaking of Happy Jikan's 8th generation,will Xiao Xiwang participate in the auditions? MiyaChiiFan (talk) 16:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sounds familiar? xD I didn't really get it off of anything, I actually just made it up. What did it remind you of? >w< BTW~ What ever happened with that lizard? OneeNyan (talk) 00:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I actually didn't even mean for that to happen! I really just made it up! I had no idea that Super Junior fans were called that >w< Coincidence? Haha :) Oh gosh..Do you think It's still in your room then? OneeNyan (talk) 00:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright!Please tell me when she is =) (March is coming up soon so I need to know.) MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright,Thanks~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:37, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so. Just looked at the website they look more pixely. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:12, February 23, 2013 (UTC) If I am correct, You were the one who sent me a message about your open members, Correct? I was interested in using Miyazawa Nobuko and Kada Oshiana, I hope your okay with this, yes? And Is it okay if I add the new group to Kada's page? MitsuiNozai (talk) 21:16, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello~ I was wondering If I could use PonPonii for my Petit Best 14 album. If you need me to explain it, please message me back~ Thanks~ OneeNyan (talk) 21:09, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Can I use Kada Oshiana for the group C/hocolateage? Riyu-Hime (talk) 06:25, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping me with the LOVE Musume page "crisis" earlier. See 'ya around the wiki, Alitheia-chan! Oh! Before I forget, please chat with me on my talk page from time to time; that'll sound fun! :P OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 06:09, July 6, 2013 (UTC)Maemaechan Ali,you like Hetalia too?! :O. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 14:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Did you watch Season 5?I don't really like it.1.) It lacked the Nordics (Sweden,Finland,Norway,Iceland,Denmark),2.) The art was....yeah.. 3.) It wasn't funny enough :(. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:07, July 18, 2013 (UTC) How do I add a picture on the H!P Confession blog? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 15:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. I was really confused, since I don't get Tumblr. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:37, August 10, 2013 (UTC) This is kinda hard to ask... but could you enable the Confessions blog without the password? Or just remove it entirely from the Wiki? (Just say its fanon and if people are confused then whatever). The reason for this is because its blocked on my network @ home. And it for some reason says I visit it everyday (which I don't because I can't) So my dad sees this on the router and freaks out... and thinks the wrong thing... So I'm thinking its either Malware or its because I visit this site everyday. Sorry if it sounds like I'm rambling and stuff, but I'm sorta freaking out. I don't want to give up this wiki just because of that. [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 05:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hopefully that'll fix the problem!-- [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 17:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Haha! I love watching Food Network, too! :P My favorite shows are "Iron Chef America", "Cupcake Wars", "Unwrapped", "Chopped", and "Sweet Genius". I also watch some Travel Channel Shows, like "Bizzare Foods". (I think that I might also be a food addict! :O I guess that's how we Filipinos are, huh? :P :'D) Hi, Reana-chan! :P May u plese check out my current blog post? Thanx, OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 03:52, September 30, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 With all the stuff thats been happening in the Phillipines with the Typhoon and stuff. I hope you, your family, and your friends are okay. -- [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 23:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm glad your okay :) I keep hearing about all these deaths over there and you hadn't been on here for days, and yeah... I was getting worried. --Riyu-Hime (talk) 18:14, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I know that you are busy with school and everything. But, if you can, may you please comment on my current blog post? Thanks, OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 03:47, November 27, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 Hey, as several of your pages are't under H!P (IE They're under UP FRONT PROMOTION), you'll have to move those pages to UP FRONT PROMOTION Wiki. If I don't here back from you in a few weeks, I'll move the pages. Thanks. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:16, June 16, 2014 (UTC)